


Just breath

by Holly57



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks, Supportive Toni, Toni’s an amazing girlfriend, depressed thoughts, mentions of penelope, penelope is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Cheryl has a panic attack and Toni being an amazing girlfriend helps her.Warning for:Depressed thoughtsPanic attacks





	Just breath

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the one-shot :)

Cheryl knows she should calm down, she knows Toni will be home any minute and Cheryl cannot let her see her like this but she can’t calm down.

She was fine until she started thinking about her mother and how she always called her ‘Deviant’, how when Jason died she told her ‘I wish it was your body they found instead’.

Maybe she was right, if Jason was still alive everyone would be happy, right?.

Cheryl was balled up in the corner of her room, her knees pulled tight to her chest and covering her ringing ears with her hands to protect her from her mother’s voice, but it wasn’t working.

She was flinching violently at phantom slaps her mother use to keep her in line with. Cheryl tried to calm down but she was too far gone.

She couldn’t breath, she needed air but it wasn’t coming, it was like someone was sucking the air out of the room. She was shutting her eyes tightly trying to stop the room from spinning.

That’s when the door opened and Toni came walking through with a cheerful smile which was wiped of when she saw her girlfriend curled up in a boll, tears streaming down her face.

Toni kneeled next to her reaching out to touch her but deciding against it when Cheryl flinched back hitting her head on the wall. 

“Cheryl, baby you need to calm down, you need to breath. ok?” Toni said soothingly and when she thought she saw Cheryl’s head tilt the tiniest distance down then back up she took it as confirmation.

“Ok breathe in 1..2 and out 1..2 and In 1..2 and out 1..2” Toni continued increasing the number of seconds gradually untill Cheryl stopped hyperventilating and started breathing semi-normal.

Cheryl fluttered open her bloodshot eyes and whispered “thank you” softly to Toni.

“It’s ok bombshell, do you want to talk about it” Toni asked.

Cheryl shook her head and then quietly asked “can we just cuddle on the bed instead” immediately looking at the floor.

How small Cheryl’s voice sounded In the large room made Toni’s heart break, “Anything you want bombshell” she said.

Toni helped Cheryl stand on shaking legs before moving to lay down on the bed and holding out her arms for Cheryl to join. Cheryl slipped in between her arms and curled up to her girlfriends chest.

Toni just hummed softly, running her fingers through Cheryl’s red hair. Moments later Cheryl fell asleep and Toni joined her ten minutes later.


End file.
